


nauseous

by reefs0



Series: the mirevage dynamic [11]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, But Mostly Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Revenant's not a good person, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefs0/pseuds/reefs0
Summary: Elliott doesn't feel too good after using Revenant's totem, and he wants nothing more at the time than to be with someone who actually cares about him.
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Mirage (Apex Legends)
Series: the mirevage dynamic [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625980
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	nauseous

**Author's Note:**

> here's a sickfic based entirely off of a mirage line i heard in the game. he returns to revenant's totem and says something like "feeling a little nauseous, not gonna lie!"
> 
> as always, this relationship is very unhealthy and manipulative. please don't read if you're uncomfortable with things like that.

When a legend uses Revenant's totem, they turn into a shadow version of their former self. A being that wants nothing more than to rush towards the nearest enemy and tear them limb from limb. They stop at nothing to achieve their goal. They're ruthless and bloodthirsty, almost like the simulacrum responsible for creating them. Good thing they're only temporary.

But what if they weren't? 

Revenant isn't even sure how the totem's technology works, and he's the one who creates the damn thing. Perhaps if he understood it better, he would be able to control the shadows, make them last longer, and maybe do his dirty work for him. 

But he does not understand it better, so he's stuck with what he has. And what he  _ has _ is a nauseous Elliott Witt.

When the effects of the totem wear off, the feeling is often described as unpleasant, and the legends who use it are glad to be back as their former self. Usually the unsettling feeling is quick to go away, but not if you've been exposed to it multiple times within a small period of time. 

That's exactly what happened to Elliott.

He had used the totem too often in his last match. The last time he came out of his shadow form, he was hit with a wave of nausea. It cost his team the game. They got second place rather than first, all because  _ somebody _ couldn't handle the transition from shadow to normal self one last time. Revenant knew that excessive usage of his totem's power could lead to sickness- he's felt it himself before- but he didn't think the effects would carry outside of the match. 

But for Elliott, it did. And now he was sick.

When Revenant woke up in the medbay, reconstructed by the respawn system, Elliott wasn't there with him. He had died moments after Elliott, so he wasn't sure where he could've gone in such a short period of time. The last thing he heard before he stomped out of the room to find him were the speakers announcing the champions.

He was relatively easy to find, what with how loud he was. Revenant found him in his room's bathroom, hunched over the side of the toilet.

Elliott looked up weakly at Revenant when he entered the room completely unannounced. "Hey," he greeted, voice shaky.

Revenant stared down at him, crossing his arms. "Still?" he questioned in a rather condescending tone.

Elliott nodded hesitantly in response. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "My fault we lost."

"Yes, it is," Revenant was quick to agree.

Elliott looked away and the room went quiet. He shut his eyes and was audibly trying to steady his shaky breaths. He looked back up at Revenant after a few moments.

"Rev, I don't…" He swallowed. "I don't  _ feel _ good," he said with a whine, looking at him with desperate eyes.

"Yeah. I know," Revenant said back, voice lacking sympathy. "You keep telling me."

"The totem…" he mumbled out.

"It's your own fault for using it," Revenant interrupted.

"You  _ made _ me use it," Elliott defended weakly. He sounded upset. "Kept… making me a shadow." He shook his head. "Don't like it," he whispered, gaze drifting away. "Makes me feel sick."

Revenant scoffed in response, and turned to leave the bathroom. 

"Rev," Elliott called out weakly.

Revenant stopped in his tracks and turned to him. "What?" he asked impatiently.

"Please don’t go. I don’t wanna be alone, I-”

"If you say you don't feel good one more time, I'm going to give you a real reason to say it," he interrupted threateningly.

“Sorry,” Elliott apologized quietly. 

“I’m not leaving,” Revenant explained. “But I don’t want to watch you puke your guts out, either.”

Elliott smiled. “You’ve seen worse.”

Revenant laughed. “I’ve  _ done _ worse.”

“I’m cold,” Elliott mumbled suddenly.

“Get off of the bathroom floor,” Revenant suggested.

Elliott groaned in response, and Revenant left the room. He didn’t go far, though. He said he wouldn’t leave, and he meant it. He sat down on the right end of the couch that Elliott had in his room, and waited for him.

A few minutes later, Elliott stumbled out of the bathroom with foggy eyes and made his way over to sit down beside Revenant. He sighed and leaned against him, closing his eyes. He was shivering.

“I’m tearing you apart next game if you throw up on me,” Revenant threatened.

“I won't,” Elliott promised. “Besides, you’re gonna... gonna probably do that anyway.”

Leaning against Revenant didn’t help with his chills. If anything, it made them worse. It was like he was sucking the warmth right out of him, and being made primarily of metal, he very well might be doing just that.

"Lay down, Elliott," Revenant suggested with an often unheard gentleness to his voice. 

Elliott nodded, readjusting himself so that he was laying down, head on Revenant's lap. He winced slightly when his skin made contact with cold metal, but he was quick to lay himself back down.

He looked up at Revenant from where he laid. "You're cold," he complained with a frown.

"I'm made of metal, dumbass," Revenant responded, bringing a hand over to Elliott's head. He ran his fingers through his hair, and looked down at him. Brown eyes met bright yellow.

"When is it going to stop?" Elliott asked.

"When is what going to stop?"

"Not feeling good," Elliott explained.

"It'll pass," Revenant responded. "You're being dramatic."

Elliott shook his head. "I'm not... I don't feel good."

Revenant groaned and his gaze intensified. "Stop  _ saying _ that," he demanded, grabbing at Elliott's hair and tugging at it ever so slightly.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Elliott cried out, trying to pull away from the source of the pain, making it worse as a result. "Let go!" he begged. " _ Please _ let go."

He let go. Teary eyed, Elliott curled into him instead of pulling away from him. He brought a hand up to his head, and rubbed at it.

"That hurt," he whined softly in between heavy breaths.

"It wasn't supposed to feel good," Revenant said back.

"Please don't do it again," Elliott requested, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Not… not today.  _ Please _ ."

"Don't give me a reason to."

"I just want to rest. That last game… it was too much."

"Then rest."

Elliott let his eyes flutter shut, and Revenant resumed running fingers through his hair. Elliott shivered against him, and just this once he wished he was cuddling with another person instead of Revenant. He missed the warmth of another person, and he missed being cared for at times like this when he was vulnerable. Right now, he was convinced that misery was all he was allowed to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar errors, i wanted to get this out before work. anyway, if we made a mirev discord server, would anyone be interested in joining?


End file.
